I like you
by PurpleStrawberry14
Summary: First ever story featuring Izzy from JC2...i know right there should be more of these. REWRITTEN! GIVE HER A SHOT IzzyXOC...of course Jeepers Creepers is in this...wouldnt be good without it ;) Review, I know it sucked at first cuz my spelling mistakes messed up the story line...but imma fix it
1. Chapter 1

**Izzy X OC**

**(Might make it into a story if I get enough reviews asking me to.)**

(AN: Just a quick one-shot **I **was thinking of while watching Jeepers Creepers 2, I saw that the boy from the school newspaper, you know the one the jocks were calling gay,….look he was damn cute and had one of the best personalities of anyone on the freaking bus, and the ' Is he or isn't he', rhyme the jocks made up just made me mad, + it's ridiculous that there's not one story featuring any of the people from the second movie, other than Minxie , and that one isn't even being updated anymore…so ya …here we go.)

I….I like you Izzy

Izzy's Pov

Why am I even doing this…fighting? It's not like it'll do any good, even if I manage to stay the hell away from this…thing till tomorrow. What else is there, friends...nah no one wants to be friends with the ' Gay' kid , family…no they couldn't bare to so much as look at their son , the accused gay, girls ..ha don't make laugh the only interest they ever showed in me was the rare wink, an empty promise in vain attempts to get on the front page at school.

What's so hard to believe about it, I AM NOT GAY the only reason I've never had any of the girls at school is because of the fact I'd rather not spend hours on top of some airhead, anorexic, bottle blond that the other guys seemed to be sooo infatuated with.

Is it so hard to believe that I actually chose to wait for the right girl, as cliché as it may be, I want someone who can excite me mentally as well as physically; mission impossible for the girls down here.

I guess it's just not in the cards for me, I'm 18 if I was going to meet someone or even get kissed, it would have happened by now, right.

So why am I resisting, fighting, hiding from my fate, maybe it was supposed to be, why else would this thing be after me if I wasn't supposed to die, 'Minxie said it herself it didn't matter if we were hiding under the bus or hiding under our beds, it'll find us.' Staring up into the sky in the middle of the miles and miles of unused farmland along the nine, I stood there, waiting for my fate.

Images of the creature flashed through my mind as I stood there calm, stoic, excepting.

Could it be an angel, no angels were supposed to be beautiful, bright, gentle. That thing wasn't anywhere near that, it was ruff, hideous, and everything about it from its grey alligator skin, to its blood stained smile was dark; filled with unhidden malicious intent. But it had wings…..

An angel of death? Who knows …who cares, it was going to be my angel, the one to finally bring me peace.

Stretching my arms to the sky I called to it begging for my own demise, pleading with whoever or whatever could hear me to just end it. End the torture I have to endure every single day. I was screaming for help.

"PLEASE SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

"Will you shut up, and get your ass down here before you get it chewed…literally!"

What the.

Elysia's Pov

"Come on hurry the hell up." I stumbled across this dumb ass, screaming like he lost his ever lovin mind while …it was out here.

I felt sorry for the bastard he prolly had no idea what was going on out here. I yanked him down inside my underground home I used during this time of year because of that fuckin demon.

I led him down passage way to passage way into my bedroom, seeing as I don't really have a damn living room.

Peering down at my watch I could of jumped out my skin .' 9:45, good just a few more hours and I'm back to SpongeBob and chocolate milk.'

I looked over from across my bed toward him finally zoning back in and realizing that I actually have company.

"What your name country boy?"

"You should've left me there."

"Well that's not what I asked you-"

"It was my angel it was gonna take me away, I was gonna have peace you stupid bitch!"

….What this fool just say. Now I know that this may not have been the best thing to do considering the hectic as hell time but….that some bullshit I don't know this fool.

Within the next 6.58 seconds I was smackin the holy hell and tomato juice outta this fool.

"Now let's try this again, hi I'm Elysia, but everybody calls me Lee, and you are?"

" I…Izzy."

" Nice to meet ya Izzy, now let's lay it all out on table, cuz let's be honest we probably never gone see each other again, that thing in the sky is a demon, he goes away aka underground for 23 yrs in the next….3 hrs or so, during that time we're stuck right the fuck here, so I suggest if you want to be conscious in that time period you watch ya damn mouth or Ill stick my foot in it…not so easy talking with and foot down your throat."

Izzy's Pov

Wow. She's just wow.

I know I can't say that it was love at first sight, but hell its love at first threat. The fact she's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen helped.

She was curvy, not overly so, thin and curvy, hair stark black, in one braid curving around and down her shoulder, her skin a glowing caramel that seemed to sparkle when compared to the knee length flowing yellow sun dress she wore.

"Hello, Izzy watcha starin at so hard?"

"Huh oh nothing, nice dress, just lovely for running for your life."

"Ha look who has a sense of humor, nice scar."

To my surprise she sounded sincere on the last part and began running her fingers over it with a curious gleam lighting her black ghostly orbs; a smile tugging at her soft features.

"Wow it's amazing."

"T-thank you."

The few hours, were the best I had ever had in my life. She was funny, vibrant beautiful, and smart, she's everything I've ever wanted; needed, before even I knew it I was opening up to her about...everything.

"Awwwwe well it looks like time up buddy, went by faster than I thought,…..you can leave now, if you want."

"Lee what would you say if I said I don't want to leave?"

She laughed softly.

"I'd say I …I like you Izzy-"

"Lee baby I'm home, - who the hell is this."

It was it that...thing, it was here alive and calling my Lee baby.

"Jeeps, this is my friend Izzy, Izzy this is my husband Jeepers Creepers."

'NO I mean fuck this, how in the hell could this happen, finally FINALLY I find the perfect girl and and she married!' Her look changed when he entered she almost seemed sad.

"Nice to meet you, Creeper."


	2. We cant take it back

Ch.2

We can't take it back

(AN: YA! I'm makin this into a story, review if ya like it, but I'm not asking for a certain number this is a story I'm writin purely cuz it been in my head for a while and I really want it to go somewhere. NEWLY WRITTEN OVER )

Lee's Pov

I'm not sure how it happened, but through some force of will I convinced J.C. to let Izzy stay. Hell I dont even know why I wanted him to stay, maybe I was just lonely, prolly just needed some interaction with someone whose social security number ain't zero.

I guess it doesn't matter, J.C. doesn't seem to have any problem with it, and Izzy is adjusting well, in fact he was adjustin pretty damn well.

It's convenient to, now that his ass here I can go to the store whenever, without J.C. havin a conniption over me _'leaving and walking the streets unguarded, putting myself in blatant danger'_ yadda yadda yadda.

I'll admit I was getting happy about dis,…. damn happy I coulda did a back flip.

I was out getting torn the fuck up at the new bar a few miles down the nine.

Partyin for …shit I don't know how long, but when I came back in J.C. was knocked the hell out on the couch…..he must have been waiting up for me.

"Dammit."

I tip toed over to where he was laying and laid beside him, causiously inching in his ruff arms and tapped his shoulder, gently coaxing those deep brown eyes open.

"Jesus where the fuck have you been, I was worried Lee!"

_'Here we go.'_ Letting a exasperated sigh slip from my lips, I sat up leaning my back against the couch.

"Nice to see you too honey."

I moved to get up, I don't like it when we fight, it's always the same thing he yells for damn near an hour, and attempts a completely useless attempt at makeup sex, which leads to the mating argument._'_ _I don't get what's so hard about that one though, I'm 16, I'm not ready to have sex, so no matter how much he fusses, asks, or begs, it's still gonna be a NO, not till I'm older.' _

His hand shot out to clasp around arm in a no doubt bruising grip.

"WHERE THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING!"

What the hell is this fool problem! I snatched my arm away and pushed him harshly away from me, anger plainly splayed on my face, and before I knew it my hand had slammed against his face.

"The hell, don't you ever put yo hands on me like that again, or ill cut them off you bastard!"

"**I'll do whatever I please!"**

"Well you can do whatever you please, **WITHOUT ME!"**

I went to storm back out of the house, ...though his arms caught me before I managed to get even a foot away.

"Wait,... I'm sorry Lee."

His arms circled tightly around, bringing me deep into the muscled ruff chest I'd grown to love.

Even if I wanted to tear myself away from his grip, it'd be impossible. I snuggled into his chest and laid a kiss over his heart.

"It's ok baby."

His arms tightened around me.

"I love you wife."

"I love you too."

I couldn't help the smile that creeped upon my face, 'I love it when he talks like that.'

"I have to go handle some business baby; I'll be back in the morning."

Sigh, i calmly receeded from his arms knowing that my huggy bear had to go.

"Ok baby, but you're not goin anywhere without givin me a real hug!"

"Hahahaha of course love."

_'God his laugh is creepy.'_ His arms descended upon mine rough and thick, his body might have been every girls dream, in the muscle section, only bad thing was his skin scratched, though they were warm and held love behind them, making them wonderfully nice.

He pulled away with a smile his favorite thing to do was hug me, seeing as we haven't kissed,_ '…..I am 16, maybe I should give him my first kiss, he is my mate…husband….oh hell all I know is, this hug comfortable as hell._' It was like being on cloud nine; I could lie, hugging him felt just wonderful to me.

"Get some rest, bye love."

"See ya later alligator."

No Ones Pov

It had grown cold in the house, way colder than usual, Lee could see her own breathe as she walked through the halls looking for J.C.; it was 4a.m. he should be back by now.

She didn't find J.C. though, and it seemed to be growing colder by the minute.

She knocked quickly at Izzy's door.

"Izzy, Izzy can I come in."

"Sure it's open."

Lee hopped from toe to toe as she slowly lost feeling in each of them; she needed to get warm and quick.

"Oh fuck it, scoot pretty boy!"

She scurried over to Izzy's bed and hopped under the covers; welcoming the intrusion Izzy wrapped his arms around her.

"Jesus your freezing Lee."

His eyes drifted down her body.

"How'd you get these bruises?"

"Talk to me about somthin else. ..and hold me tighter."

She tensed in his arms, but couldn't find the urge to lie to him or leave his question unanswered as his arms tightened further.

"J.C. grabbed me, he's got anger issues, I'm fine though we talked it out."

A frown still edged its self into Izzy's strong features.

"He shouldn't be touching you at all."

"Change the subject."

"Ok."

A genuine curiosity built in his hazel orbs.

"On the bus,..Minxie said that …he should have went to sleep for 23years, what changed."

She giggled lightly.

" I'm afraid you have been terribly miss lead my dear red neck, J.C. made that myth up, it's been around since…..hell before fire was thought of. "

He laughed, and I mean laughed, so much so that his face was a hilarious cherry red.

"Ha, I am so lovin your imitation of a tomato Izzy.'

His laughing increased, she could feel the vibrations through her own chest.

"Alright what's so funny, Bozo?"

"You're (laugh) married (laugh) to (laugh) A pedophile!"

"Oh hell no, this means war!"

And so began a full blown pillow war. Pillows were swinging, feathers were flying, and laughs rang through the entire house as, their bodies bounced and flipped against the bed.

It was amazing they couldn't explain it but…it was intense and fantastic to be there with eachother, enjoying themselves, it felt...right.

Izzy swung his pillow as hard as he could catching Lee directly in her pouty mouth, she sunk to the head board; sobs racking every inch of her SpongeBob pajama shorts and purple tank top covered body.

"Shit Lee are ok, I'm so sorry!"

Izzy knelt beside her feeling worse than shit.

"Gotcha."

Lee pounced on Izzy slamming him against the head board.

"I win!"

The both were over taken in a fit of laughter; Lee collapsing on Izzy's chest, which she now noticed was completely bare.

She shot up with a start.

"Dude this is not twilight, and you are NOT Jacob, put on a damn shirt."

She giggled sending vibrations down through both of their waists, and Lee couldn't help a pleasure filled whimper at the feel of something hard against her bud.

Their eyes locked and next thing Lee knew, Izzy had crashed his lips onto hers….and she couldn't resist...it felt different... just so right.

No, better than that it was perfect his lips were soft and firm and, and there was this connection, that she couldn't place.

The thing she did know was that, she was tongue tied with Izzy moaning deeply into his mouthing, giving **him **her first kiss, as his hands gripped her hips tightly grinding her into him.

"Baby I'm home!"

They both froze finally coming back to out of their pleasure filled fog, Izzy quickly lifted her from him and kissed her lips gently.

"Go to your room, quick …..goodnight Lee, sweet dreams."

"…sweet dreams Izzy."

She stumbled off to her room, confused, ashamed , mad, and she didn't regret it…..she was actually yearning for the feel of him as she laid parallel to the man she married, all through the night she hought about him his lips ..his scent it was all to good ...it had to be wrong, so she laid there, yearning and hating herself for it.


	3. SOOOOOORRRRRRRYYYYY

HEEEEY I'm sorry but I have some bad news, I'm going to be losing my school assigned netbook today and I'm afraid I don't know when the next time I can update will be, but I will definitely be fighting my hardest for the computers at the library to update over the summer.

Juss to answer any stray questions:

No my stories are not being discontinued.

They will be update periodically.

And if u have any questions or worries, you are welcome to pm me or leave a review

Oh and I'm thinking of starting a new story with Emmett ( from twilight) and an OC, lemme know what you think


End file.
